


Civilised Society

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« On peut pas, la société civilisée ne l’accepterait pas »… « Lip, on n’est pas dans une société civilisée… C’est la guerre. » Slashfic Speirton – se passe au couvent de Rachamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilised Society

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Civilised Society.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395690) by [Achievelandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia). 



> Cet OS fait partie de mon projet de traduction "Moments Volés", sur Tumblr & Fanfiction.net
> 
> Auteur : SparkeyScene (fanfiction.net)  
> Pairing : Speirs/Lipton  
> Rating : T  
> Genre : hurt/comfort  
> Beta : Cathy

Lipton fixa Speirs, dont les yeux mordorés restaient impassibles. Personne dans la compagnie n’arrivait à déchiffrer les expressions du lieutenant Speirs, surtout pas l’adjudant Lipton.

Longtemps, Lipton n’avait pas eu conscience de ce que pouvait signifier les regards que lui lançait Speirs, ses gestes tendres, et leur proximité quand ils se penchaient sur les cartes.

Finalement, ce ne fut que dans l’arrière-salle du couvent de Rachamps que Lipton avait compris. Et seulement parce que Speirs le lui avait expliqué.

« Lipton… », avait-il dit, « tout ce que je vois c’est qu’il n’y a eu qu’un seul homme qui ait permis à cette compagnie de rester soudée dès le départ. »

Speirs avait alors réalisé que Lipton n’avait aucune idée de la personne dont il parlait.

« Je parle de vous, adjudant. Votre lien avec les hommes est unique. »

C’était à ce moment-là que Lipton s’était agité pour protester. Speirs n’y avait rien compris. Peut-être le froid de Bastogne avait-il altéré son esprit, ou bien, c’était parce qu’il avait eu affaire à la Dog Company avant son transfert dans la Easy à Foy.

La raison importait peu, et Lipton avait trouvé sa remarque encore plus absurde.

« Je trouve ça admirable, Carwood… »

Lipton s’était alors demandé ce que ça lui faisait d’entendre son prénom rouler ainsi entre les lèvres de Speirs.

« Je trouve ça étrangement… séduisant…. » avait rajouté le lieutenant.

Carwood avait tout de suite mis en question _sa_ propre santé mentale. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce que son _lieutenant_ venait de dire _séduisant_  ?

Avant que Lipton n’ait eu la moindre chance d'interroger l’officier, celui-ci s’était avancé d’un pas et avait glissé une main sur sa nuque, ses doigts calleux massant doucement sa peau crasseuse _._

« Monsi- »

Speirs l’avait interrompu d’un baiser. Aucun mot n’aurait pu décrire ce que Carwood avait éprouvé au moment précis où les lèvres d’un autre homme – de surcroît son lieutenant – s’étaient posées sur les siennes.

Si Lipton devait quand même s’y essayer, il décrirait le goût. Cette étrange et douce saveur qu’il avait attribuée au chocolat que Speirs avait partagé avec les hommes un peu plus tôt. Même si les autres avaient toujours eu du mal à accepter quelque chose de sa part, compte tenu de la Rumeur… mais cette réserve ne s’appliquait plus quand il s’agissait d’un produit aussi rare que le chocolat. Il y avait aussi un arrière-goût de cigarette, venant sans aucun doute des Lucky Strikes de la Rumeur. Et quelque chose d’autre… évoquant le musc, qu’il ne sut identifier mais qu’il étiqueta comme étant simplement «  _Speirs_  ».

Ce dernier avait rompu le baiser pour dériver vers son cou, y mordillant sa peau.  

Voyant qu’aucune protestation n’était venue, Speirs glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains clairs.

« Monsieur, souffla Lipton. Si je peux me permettre… qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Le ton rauque de sa voix n’avait pu que laisser entendre qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment que Speirs s’arrête. Il avait juste besoin une explication.

« Eh bien, Carwood… » Son nom avait encore roulé sur sa langue. « Je pensais tenter ma chance maintenant qu’on est au chaud. »

Lipton avait parfaitement compris ce que ça signifiait. Le lieutenant avait voulu le faire depuis un certain temps, mais avait décidé d'attendre qu'ils se trouvent à l'abri, bien nourris et de bonne humeur, afin d’éviter des conséquences dramatiques en cas de problème.

Lipton comprenait. Il ne comprenait que trop bien, son temps à Bastogne lui ayant appris à ouvrir les yeux sur certaines personnes, mais manifestement pas assez. Il avait pu lire en Norman Dike comme dans un livre ouvert, mais ce n’était pas pareil.  

 « Vous ne l’avez jamais soupçonné, n’est-ce pas ? Tout ce temps, et vous ne l'avez jamais deviné ? »

« Deviné quoi, monsieur ? »

« Mes intentions indécentes. »

Speirs allait toujours droit au but. Lipton le respectait pour ça.

« Non, monsieur, je suppose que non. »

« Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer. »

Avant que Lipton ait pu placer un mot, les lèvres de Speirs étaient de retour sur les siennes, ses doigts fins tirant sur les boutons de sa chemise kaki.

« Monsieur. »

Speirs avait marqué un temps d’arrêt.

« On ne peut pas. La société civilisée ne le permettrait pas. »

« Lip, on n’est pas dans une société civilisée… C’est la guerre. »

Lipton savait maintenant ce que voulait dire _« ce qui se passe dans les trous de souris, reste dans les trous de souris_ ». La guerre était différente de tout ce qu’on pouvait imaginer, personne ne pouvait prétendre _savoir_... au moins pas avant de la vivre. Les pénuries de nourriture, le froid mordant, la boue, la pluie, la camaraderie, le choc quand on se rend compte que l’homme qu’on vient de tuer aurait pu être notre ami dans une autre vie.

Et les lèvres de Speirs avaient de nouveau colonisé les siennes et Lipton s’était laissé faire, répondant avec enthousiasme. Speirs lui avait procuré un réconfort physique, chose que Lipton avait oubliée depuis son enrôlement. Il n'avait jamais songé que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait fournir un tel réconfort, que sa main pouvait être si douce.

Il n'avait jamais songé que Speirs en aurait eu envie.

Et tout à coup, Lipton avait pris conscience qu'il avait besoin de ce que lui offrait son lieutenant, ce contact physique frénétique. Il n’aurait pas su dire si c’était tout simplement _« juste comme ça, pour relâcher la pression_  » ou si, le lendemain, Speirs viendrait encore à lui et répondrait aux mots avides qu'il murmurait maintenant à son oreille. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’après avoir été seul si longtemps, c’était agréable d’avoir quelqu’un à ses côtés même si c’était son lieutenant, dans l'arrière-salle d'un couvent, quelque part en Europe.

FIN.


End file.
